Blue Maid
by XxLaxaAlberonaxX
Summary: Gywneth is the eldest of all of Ciel's children. She is the next to take over her fathers empire. Her father is murdered on the Titanic while going to America, the night she is told of her fathers death she is kidnapped and taken away with her sister. They break her sister and leave Gywneth a shell. She is now on the hunt for those that wronged her (AU)
1. Prologue

_**This is an AU fast forward to when Ciel is 36 to 37. He made another deal with Sebastian for him to stay with him until he found and killed all of those who where responsible for what happened to him and his family meaning that Sebastian has been with him while raising the girls. Well while in this time Ciel grew and married Elizabeth at the age of nineteen, then at twenty four they had their first child, another one three years down the line, then last was after six years killing Elizabeth having her then she died after her first year. Then Ciel went on the Unsinkable ship leaving his oldest to rule the manor and toy companies. This will take place a few before the children where given the news but the oldest had a feeling her father wasn't coming back the list of the children:**_

 _ **1st. Gywneth Tella Phantomhive born January 5th 1899 Age as of the chapter 13**_

 _ **2nd. Grace Bella Phantomhive Born August 17th 1902 age as of this chapter 10**_

 _ **3rd. Lilith Fawn Phantomhive Born November 29th 1908 Died January 6th 1910**_

 _ **This chapter maybe a bit on the fucked upside because of what is going to happen to her and her sister Grace this chapter.**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Gwyneth Phantomhive**

I looked over at my younger sister Grace who had been staring out the window since father left with our butler leaving us with the incompetent staff of the Manor. The groundskeeper ran through the salon screaming, crying, and wailing about being worried about father. I tightened my grip on the fragile handle of my rose covered tea cup. Having already read the paper this morning about everything that had happened over though out the night. I bit my bottom lip while looking out the large window where Grace was sitting my eyes finally leaving her longing face. I soon was lost in thought as my eyes saw a car come down the long drive. I gasped and shot up out of my seat next to chess board causing the board to shake and my cup to fall to the floor full of tea spilling the tea to the floor and causing a stain. Picking up the skirt to my dress I ran quickly down towards the front of the Manor hoping that it wasn't true. I didn't make it to the door first, Mey Rin had beaten me to it. She turned to look at me from the front door while I was at the top of the stairs with a long face. My hand flew to my heart and I fell to my knees on the stair landing after letting out a loud cry.

"Oh young Mistress I am so sorry." Mey Rin stated running up the stairs to rub my dark blueish hair.

I clutched her dress skirt while wailing, Grace came running to the stairs as well. She gasped out at the messenger's long face and sad eyes. She started to sniffle and looked over at me while I was still clinging to Mey Rin. She rubbed my back and smoothed out my hair, before whipping my face with her apron. I felt as if my heart had been broken but Grace needed me to be strong. I breathed in and out before standing up and walking down to the door and nodded at the man before asking Mey Rin to escort him to my fathers study. Following behind them I had Baldroy go and have Tanaka make Grace and I another cup of Rose tea.

"Thank you for stopping my good Ser. Now what is the news you have today?" I asked following the man into the study and closed the door behind myself.

"I hate to tell you this my lady but we.. We can not find your father alive on any of the ships.. Many of the people believe that he is lost to see." He said softly placing a soft hand on my shoulder and caressed me with his thumb making me shutter.

"That is horrible Ser.. Thank you for letting me know. Though I would like to keep looking just encase that he is out there. We need to be certain that my father is no longer among the living. Please Ser do not drop this." I muttered out placing my hand on his elbow moving his touchy hand off my shoulder.

"That I will my young Lady." He said walking out of our Manor.

Later on that night Grace clutched to me and cried when ever I tried to leave. I sighed and laying down next to her and soon drifted to sleep holding Grace's hand as we did. I felt hands on my face then a sharp sting as I was slapped across the face. Whimpering I opened my eyes and sat up looking around the room. Grace was strapped down on a large table with people in masks around her touching her and trying to get her to shut up. Shouting for them to leave her alone they slammed my head into the large bars of the cage I was in. I cried out as bright red blood dripped down from my head. They made me watch as an older man violated my sister causing her to scream out for me telling me to save her. I cried more and more as they used my sister as a toy for their sick games. It seemed like years before they brought her to the cage broken, bleeding, and begging to die. They threw her down on to the cage floor, rushing to her I pulled her to me to cling to her for a moment. A bigger man pulled me out of the cage by my long hair causing me to leave my sister alone on the floor.

"This is what classy up tight little girls deserve." He whispered out into my ear.

He threw me onto the table before strapping me down. I fought hard against them, two of the men came in with knifes carving a symbol into my chest where my heart was. I cried out in pain as they ripped off my clothing from my body. I looked back over at my sister as a man tore off my underclothing. I screamed out for them to stop and closed my eyes wishing for a way out of this and a way to kill these people for what they had done to Grace. I sobbed as I felt a hand on my thighs and hoped that we could leave soon. I heard a soft voice tell me to open my eyes.

"Do you wish to be out of this?" I heard a soft woman like voice ask.

"Yes please. I wish to be out of here with Grace by my side safe." I muttered out opening my eyes and seeing nothing but white below me and black above and a blue wolf to my right.

"Then would you like to make a deal?" The voice asked sweetly.

"What is your deal?" I muttered out looking at the wolf.

"The safety of you, your sister, the revenge on those who have defiled her and the murderer of your father. All for your soul my young lady." It said softly like a mothers caress

"My soul?" I asked closing my eyes.

"For the safety of Grace and you my lady. That will be my first priority till you two are out of here." It stated as a fact.

"For Grace.. Yes! I will do it. For Grace and to find the bastards who broke her! For the bastard who took my father away from me!" I cried out tears falling down on my face.

"So we have a deal then?" It asked.

"Yes! You have a deal!" I screamed out.

"How powerful is our bond my lady?" A shadowed woman asked stepping to my body asked.

"As powerful as it can be." I muttered out my eyes opening to see a short blue haired woman.

"This may hurt." She said placing her hand on my left eye and soon I felt excruciating pain.

* * *

 _ **So I am going to leave it here... I hope that you all like it.. It's my first Story that is not an SYOC but I have been on this for a few days now.**_


	2. A Sisters Love Knows No Bounds

_**The girls ages for this chapter are**_

 _ **1st. Gywneth Tella Phantomhive 15**_

 _ **2nd. Grace Bella Phantomhive 12 but she has a few mental draw backs now and is in a asylum.**_

 _ **So this chapter is set two years ahead of the last one though there will be some details of what happened between Gywneth and the Demon through the chapter.**_

* * *

 ** _A Sisters Love Knows No Bounds_**

 **Gywneth Phantomhive**

Turning over and opening my eyes just as the light in mine and Grace's room was turned on. I groaned and turned back over hoping that Lilith would think I was still asleep. This did not work, she opened the large blue curtains open and open the window to let in more light. Sitting up I sighed and looked straight ahead at Grace's empty bed. Through out the last year the stress had been to much for her, having her looking over her shoulder every time we left the house, loud night terrors, and even attacking the staff. I had been told by Lilith that it would be best for her to be where she could get the help she needed. Stretching out my arms and slightly popping my back as Lilith walked to the bed setting down a tea try.

"Good morning Mistress. For breakfast this morning we have poached eggs, grilled tomatoes, buttered toast, and lastly I believe Baldroy has made you bacon. Now you also have a choice of tea this morning. We have rose tea, black tea, and a jasmine tea." Lilith stated while helping out of the large bed.

"Black tea please." I yawned out, holding out my hand.

"Of course My lady." She said while pouring the already made black tea into the cup adding a three cubes of sugar and half of the cup full of milk into it as well.

After helping me put a light baby blue dress on she then waited for me to sit at my vanity. Sitting down she soon started work on my hair, brushing out the knots from the night. Styling my hair into two high pigtails but leaving bangs to fall into my face over our contract mark that now was my left eye. Looking in the mirror my eyes deterred from myself to look at Lilith. She was a short woman, very lithe as well. You would think that she would be stout but no. She had long light blue hair that stayed straight and fell down to her lower back. She had captivating grey blue eyes, that made her look angelic but I knew better. This woman was a demon just waiting to eat my soul.

"My lady would you like help with your shoes?" She asked kneeling before me.

"If you would not mind Lilith." I muttered to her.

I looked down at her and remembered the day we came back to the manor, my grandmother had all but had a heart attack when I came back with Grace and a new housekeeper dressed in blue and white. Lilith had been holding an umbrella over me and Grace as we walked well more of stumbled down the gravel drive. She had made sure that I was strong enough to support Grace as she walked. Grandmother had held Grace's face crying saying how beautiful she was. She did not see that Grace had died that day, not physically of course but the Grace we had known was dead after what they had done to her. Lilith had told Grandmother that we had been held against our will for a ransom demand that had been given to Parliament who had sent her to give them the money. Along with that I had hired her as our new housekeeper and maid because Grace had taken a liking to her. Grandmother of course bought the story and lead Grace around the manor for days after we returned.

"There you are my Lady. Now let's go down for breakfast. I believe that on your planner today you are to visit your sister at Nine, Consult a candy maker on what new candies should be made for Phantom and then you have a meeting with a man from China who is in charge of your candy factory. Now lets get moving." She said helping me stand/

Waling through the manor I noticed the panting of my family. Pausing a moment Lilith paused as well in front of me looking back at me. I narrowed my right eye and snorted. I then told Lilith that I wanted it down and to be replaced with one of my two sisters with myself. She nodded while leading me to the dinning room, while ordering Finny to take down the picture and find a panting of myself and my sisters. I ate most of my meal before Lilith was ushering me to hurry. Lilith had taken to her new job as our housekeeper very quickly. She helped me into the back of the car and drove me into town, once we had arrived at the asylum she was quick in helping me out of the car.

Walking into the place I heard my heels clicking on the marble flooring as I walked to the desk. The nurse just popped her gum and took her time looking up at us from her article. Her voice alone annoyed me. Last time we had visited she made me out to be a child playing as an adult to get my way in live. I stared her down and hit the bell loudly making her jump from her hair and stare at me. She plastered on a smile even though her eyes said that she wanted to kill me.

"I am here to see my sister Grace Phantomhive." I sounded out making myself sound older than I was.

"She is in therapy right now you will have to come back later." She said sounding uptight.

"It is Nine O'Clock. Miss Winkle, at Nine I was to see my sister. It is in your books, just as it is in mine. Now let me see Grace." I said while slamming my hands down on the desk.

The ruckus caused a doctor to walk up to the desk to see who was there. He bit his bottom lip hard and ran his hand over his balding head when he noticed who I was. He told the nurse to leave and that Grace would be in her room shortly and for us to follow him. I stared back at the nurse and snarled at her as we left down a hallway. He then began telling us about Grace's treatment and how they had been trying a new therapy on her and it seemed to be working. They had called it animal therapy, she had taken a liking to a large hound that they had brought in and she would not leave it's side. She had started to call it Gwyn. They think she had imprinted an image of the dog being like a protector and thought of me. Walking into the white room with drawings of a black things onto the wall. Grace had drawn things such as demons and the faces of her attackers with their masks on.

Soon Grace walked into the room and ran to me grabbing me from behind. Turning in her grasp I hugged her back putting my chin on her head and rubbing her hair as she just breathed making no noise what so ever. I ran my fingers through her blonde hair and pulled back a bit to look at her face. She looked so much like mother. She had her hair, her eyes, even her smile. When she use to talk she even sounded like mother as well but its been two years since she had spoken a word to anyone. Grace looked over at Lilith and held her hand open waiting on something. Lilith soon opened a purse and gave her one of Phantom's famous new treats known as a Heath bar. She took it from her and ate it in one bite. I giggled a bit before I realized I had. Stopping myself and looking around her room as she pulled me to her bed.

"Has she still not said a word?" I asked the doctor pulling away from her.

"No I'm sorry but she still refuses to speak. Um Miss Phantomhive we need to talk about her mental ageing.. I'm afraid Grace is no older than seven year old girl in her mind... She has reverted back to this because of the trauma. She does not know why she is here but believes that your father put her here because of your mother dying. Though she has merged memories of your house maid into those of her with you in the home from when she was a child... We are working round the clock to figure out how to fix her." He said pulling at his shirt.

"Fix her! No I don't want you to fix her Doctor I want you to help her cope! I need Grace to cope with what happen. Maybe the other facility would be better. At least they knew that she did not need to be fixed! She is not a broken doll Doctor she is a girl who needs help!" I shouted causing Grace to look over at us.

"My lady.. Your sister has devolved to a point that does need to be fixed. She will do better here. She is used to her routine here. Take her away and that will cause further harm to her." He said taking me and Lilith into the hall leaving Grace alone.

I sighed and nodded before telling Grace that I had to go but I would be back next Monday to see her. Leaving I caught sight of her in the window waving at us.


End file.
